thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GlimmerandSparkle/The Big Alliance (TBA)
Ok, so if you didn't know this, we are forming a big alliance known as The Big Alliance (aka TBA) for the 3rd Pain Games and this is all of the info for it. We will be deciding some stuff, and just making it clear to everyone what is going on. I'm so excited!!! (I sound like a Capitol person.... LOL) Members Ok, first thing's first, we need to know who's in the alliance. Here's the people that are currently in the Alliance! To join the alliance, just put who your tribute is in the comments and the current members will decide weather or not you can be in. Current Members *Troy Ventura ~ 2 *Saffron Ventura ~ 2 *Marek Ghoulden ~ 5 *Petra Liit ~ 5 *Simion Liit ~ 5 *Maple Tree ~ 7 *Talon Rosedain ~ 10 *Mariette Staford ~ 10 *Richter Moses ~ 10 *Filivena Staford ~ 10 *Lucas Bolt ~ 12 *Candice Bolt ~ 12 Positions These are the roles each member plays in TBA. *drum roll* Leader Ok, this is where we vote for who becomes the leader of TBA. Remember, anyone can vote on who the leader of TBA should be, weather you have a character in the alliance or not. Talon Rosedain 2nd in Command This is the person that has the most authority in TBA except for the leader. If anything happens to the Leader, the 2nd in command becomes he leader. Troy Ventura 3rd in Command This is the person with the most authority in TBA except for the Leader and the 2nd in Command. If anything happens to either of them this person moves up in rank. Saffron Ventura 4th in Command This is the person with the most authority in Tba except for the Leader, 2nd in Command and 3rd in command. If anything happens to any of them then this person moves up in rank. Petra Liit Supply Manager This is the person who manages the supplies (makes sure they all don't get eatean in one day etc.) , such as food, water and other items you need to survive. (Anyone can get these supplies, this person is just in charge of taking care of them) This person doesn't really have any authority in TBA but is still an important member. Maple Tree Battle Stratagist The battle stratagist is the person who makes up the strategy for any attacks TBA plans to make. They have some authority in TBA but not much. (Note: Any strategy that this person makes has to be approed by the Leader and the 2nd in Command at the very least) Mariette Staford Gaurds These are the people who gaurds the camp and the supplies at night and during the day. There are many of them, so they can always switch off if tired. They don't really have any authority in TBA, but their strength is to be reckoned with. Marek Ghoulden Lucas Bolt Filivena Staford Ritcher Moses Simion Liit Candice Bolt Strategy (This is in general, not for all situations) Ok, so what is the Alliance's strategy going to be? Ex: Will they be like careers and hunt down other tributes, or wil they just stand by and help eachother when needed? Put what you think in the comments. *'Movies:' They'll help each other, I guess. Keep as many alive as possible so when the careers start falling, we won't. *'Prose: '''I think that the best should go out and hunt for tributes, and the worst should stay in camp. *'RFS: '''I honestly think that they could go hunting occasionally but I think they should help each other out when needed because they are kinda (from my characters and what was said about some of these people) are sorta shy-ish, so they would probably stay in camp and keep it safe and everything guarded. Category:Blog posts